The Jade Series
by jademcmahon
Summary: A new female wrestler enters the WWF under the name of Jade, nobody knows much about her, then they find out who her brother is..... Jade's secrets will cost her the happiness that she finds, what happens when her secrets come out? Please R/R
1. A Suprise, A Secret

A Suprise.... A Secret 

  
  


A Suprise.... A Secret 

  
  
_Jade is a twenty-three year old female wrestler of the World Wrestling Federation. She's just recently joined, she's mysterious in the way that nobody knows much about her, or her past for that matter. Until recently, nobody would've figured that Jade and HHH were related, much less that they were brother and sister. It all started with Jade's match against Ivory for the Women's championship.   
Jade walked out to the ring, for her match.... she did a five minute promo telling Ivory and the rest of RTC how much of a bunch of losers they are, and that they have no right to do what they've gotten away with for the last several months, and that it was time that she put a stop to it.   
The Right to Censor's annoying theme played out, and Ivory entered with the Right to Censor, not only did Steven Richards follow behind her, so did, Goodfather, Val Venis and Bull Buchanan. Ivory knew that she had the upper hand in this one, because she had the entire Right to Censor behind her, she knew there was no way she'd lose her title to a newcomer.... but she underestimated Jade, she had NO idea just how damn good she was.   
The match started, and Jade got the upper hand with a spear to Ivory, she thought she had Ivory down, when she turned away from her opponent to taunt the audience, that's when she made her mistake, Ivory was up and she ran at Jade and used the bulldog on her, when she was down, Ivory delivered a bunch of kicks to her side. Ivory did a flying elbow off the top rope, and went for the cover.... it was a two count.   
Jade retaliated by kicking her in the gut and delivering a DDT. She got on the top rope and did a moonsault, when she went for the cover. The refree counted, one.... two.... just then, Steven Richards interferred in the match. He had the refree distracted while Val Venis got into the ring and delivered a piledriver to Jade, moments later, Steven got out of the ring and Ivory covered Jade, she got a three count.   
Jade got up and realized that she was cheated out of winning the title, she went outside and grabbed a microphone, and went back into the ring._   
"Is that all you got?" she asked angrily into the microphone. "All of you are nothing but a bunch of losers, who have to cheat to win.... I want you in this ring right now, ALL of you! I don't give a fuck who I have to take on, I know I can beat every single one of your pansy asses!" she yelled.   
_Steven grabbed a microphone from an official standing on the outside._   
"So let me get this straight, you think that you could take us ALL on, at once?" he asked.   
_Jade just nodded._   
"Your on!!!!" Steven yelled as he motioned for the rest of the Right to Censor to get in the ring and beat the hell out of Jade.   
_Every single member of RTC slid into the ring, Jade went after Val Venis with a spear, and soon she went after Bull Buchanan, but he was too much for her, and soon, they had her down and they were delivering multiple kicks and punches to her.... Bull and Goodfather pulled Jade up to her feet and held her as Ivory grabbed her Women's Championship and delivered a hard blow to Jade with the title.... Bull and Goodfather threw Jade onto the mat, she was full of blood.... just then, everyone heard HHH's entrance theme, they turned their heads to see HHH, Shane and Stephanie McMahon run to the ring to help Jade.   
HHH went after Val Venis, he delivered a few punches to him, and then set him up for the pedigree, he did the same to Bull Buchanan and Goodfather. Shane went after Steven Richards, he delivered a bunch of punching combinations, grabbed him, threw him to the corner turnbuckle and went for the bronco buster. Stephanie speared Ivory, and threw her out of the ring.   
The fans of the WWF were silent for a few moments, they didn't know what to do or say, they were shocked. Not only at what they saw HHH do, but what they saw Shane and Stephanie McMahon do, they never knew they were this damn good. They started to cheer. HHH helped Jade up, she looked up at him with a smile on her face and hugged him. She picked up the microphone once again._   
"Now fans, you tell me.... is my brother that damn good?" Jade said with a smirk.   
_The fans were in aw, they would've never expected anything like this to happen in the World Wrestling Federation. They would've never thought that HHH and Jade were related, much less, brother and sister. Jade was beautiful, she stood 5'6'', weighed at 105 lbs., she had long dark brown hair and eyes, and a dark complexion. Her features were perfect. While HHH, well.... he didn't look anything like his sister, he had a blondish color of hair, his figure was, indeed, perfect, but that nose.... it was so big. One thing was for sure though, the one thing that Jade and HHH had in common, was their egos. They would always come out to the ring, do a five to twenty minute promo telling the fans how damn good they are, and that they could beat anyone who had the gull to face them.   
Jade's entrance them played on. HHH, Jade, Steph and Shane all went back to the McMahon-Helmsley locker room._   
"I have to give it to you Hunter, that was good." Jade said smiling towards her brother. "I mean, I knew that coming here to the WWF, that I'd probably end up facing you one time or another, but I never thought you'd come out and help me when I was in trouble."   
"Well, you are my little sister, and even if we did have a falling out the last time we saw each other, I still have to protect you." he replied. "I love you, your my little sister."   
"Aw, that's so sweet." Stephanie smiled. "I'd have to say that within the last year and a half working with you Hunter, I've never heard you say anything like that."   
"That's because a situation like this has never come up." he said. "I couldn't just sit back here and watch the Right to Censor beat the shit out of her the way they were...." he trailed off as he looked up at the cut on my head, and how much blood I've lost. "Hey Shane, could you get a wet wash cloth, so we can clean this up."   
"Yeah, I'll be back in a sec." he replied as he flashed a smile Jade's way, and she couldn't help but smile back.   
"So big brother, are you and Stephanie really married, or is it all just for show?" she asked curiously.   
"Oh, our marriage.... it's all for show." Hunter and Stephanie laughed together.   
"That's all my father's brilliant plan." Stephanie laughed.   
"Vince isn't at all like what everyone else makes him out to be." Jade replied.   
"One thing you need to learn about this business, Jade, it's all a show." Hunter said.   
"So, if you and Steph aren't married.... are you still with Joanie?" Jade asked, referring to the Ninth Wonder of the World, Chyna.   
"Yeah, we're still together." he smiled.   
"If I remember correctly, before you had a storyline with HHH, you were with Test, right?" Jade asked turning to Stephanie.   
"Yeah, Andrew and I were really together."   
"Are the two of you still together?"   
"Yep, we're engaged to be married next summer."   
"Aw, I always thought the two of you made a cute couple." Jade said with a smile.   
"Thanks." Stephanie returned the smile.   
_Shane walked back into Hunter and Stephanie's locker room with a wet wash cloth in hand, and he walked over to Jade._   
"May I?" he asked.   
"Yeah." she answered feeling as if the sight of him took her breath away.   
_Jade has always had a secret love for Shane McMahon. Ever since the first time she saw him on the WWF.... she didn't know how to explain what she felt for him, but she knew it was love, and the feel of his touch, it made her whole body shiver. She knew that what she felt for him was one sided though, and that a McMahon, ecspecially Shane could never feel anything for a wrestler like her, much less love. She would never tell him what she felt, she couldn't.... it just didn't feel right, her love for Shane was something that could never be, it was forbidden. Shane wasn't the reason Jade came to the World Wrestling Federation, she had two reasons for showing up in the WWF, the first, of course, would be her brother, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and the second, was to become what she always dreamed of becoming, a superstar.   
Hunter and Stephanie just looked at each other, they both had worried expressions on their faces, because, well, they could tell that Shane and Jade were attracted to one another, and that meant trouble, because Shane was a married man, and Hunter.... well, he didn't feel right having his sister get romantically involved with a McMahon.   
Shane lifted the the wash cloth to Jade's forehead and genly wipped away the blood that she had lost from the blow to her head from Ivory._   
"Is that better?"   
"Yeah. Much better." she smiled. "So Shane, you and Stephanie are siblings, huh?"   
"Yep, how'd you ever guess?" he asked with a smile.   
"Hmmm, well, it's your chin.... anybody could tell that your Vince McMahon's children with that chin." Jade laughed.   
"What is that suppose to mean?" Shane looked as if he were gonna blow at just about any moment now.   
"I don't mean for this to sound rude or anything like that, but, you've got a butt chin." Jade replied, trying not to laugh.   
"WHAT!?!?" Shane practicually yelled, he was now losing his cool as Vince would when he got angry.   
"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't.... well, you do!" Jade laughed.   
_Hunter and Stephanie couldn't help but laugh also, Stephanie knew that what Jade said was directed towards her also, but she knew that it was only a joke, and unlike Shane, she knew how to keep her cool. Shane looked over to see Hunter and Stephanie laughing, he gave them a look that could kill._   
"Stephanie! Stop laughing.... this isn't funny."   
"Yes it is," she started. "Jade is only kidding, and you.... well, your taking it too seriously. Your so like our father." she bursted out in laughter.   
"I do take it seriously, I hate it when people make fun of the way my chin looks." Shane pouted.   
"Shane, it's alright buddy.... not everyone can be blessed with a chin like yours." Hunter laughed.   
"Hunter, your an ass!" Shane stated.   
"At least my chin doesn't look like an ass." Hunter cracked up at his own joke, as did Jade and Stephanie.   
"If you don't mind me asking, if you and Jade are siblings, then why doesn't she have a big gonzo nose like yours." he said with a smile.   
"Hey!" Hunter cried out. "If that was suppose to be funny, I'm telling you right now.... it wasn't."   
"I'm sorry Hunter, I just couldn't help myself." Shane said laughing. "It's just.... the two of you, your so different.... you don't look anything alike."   
"Hunter takes after our father's side of the family, while I take after our mother's side." Jade replied.   
_Shane took a couple of steps towards Jade and he leaned a little closer to her._   
"Well then, your mother must be perfect, because you.... your perfect." Shane whispered in her ear as Hunter and Stephanie just looked on.   
_Jade smiled._   
"Thanks Shane." Jade replied.   
"Hunter, Jade.... do the two of you have any plans tonight?" Stephanie asked.   
"Nope." Hunter and Jade said in unison.   
"What did you have in mind?" Jade asked.   
"I was thinking that maybe the three of us, and Andrew could go out dancing." Stephanie replied.   
"Wait a second!" Shane interrupted. "What about me? Aren't you going to invite your big brother along for this little get together?"   
"Um.... I thought you had plans with Marissa tonight....." Steph replied, not really wanting Shane to come along, knowing of the possibilities of something happening between Shane and Jade.   
"I do?" Shane asked dumbfounded.   
"Yeah Shane, you do." Stephanie answered feeling annoyed with Shane by the way he was acting with Jade, she has never seen her older brother act this way around another female wrestler. "You said that you were going to take her out for dinner tonight." she added, hoping that Shane would forget about it, not knowing he never planned on taking Marissa to dinner.   
_Shane looked at Stephanie as if she'd grown ten heads and shrugged._   
"I don't remember saying anything like that, how could I forget?" he asked Stephanie feeling angry with himself. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you guys later." he added.   
"Bye Shane." Jade smiled, knowing that Stephanie made up everything that she had just told Shane, and she found it quite funny.   
"Bye." Shane said smiling back at her as he left the locker room.   
  
"Jade," Hunter started. "I need to talk to you, right now."   
"Alright," she hesitated at first, knowing that he was mad at her for some reason, but she couldn't figure out why or what for.   
"What was that all about?" he asked.   
"What?" she asked innocently.   
"You were flirting with Shane.... why?"   
"Oh Hunter, I was only having a little fun, it's not like I hurt anyone in doing so." she smiled.   
"He's a married man!" Hunter yelled through gritted teeth.   
"Exactly." Stephanie said as she entered the conversation.   
"I didn't know that.... not until you said something about it." Jade replied looking at Stephanie.   
"Well, now you know." Hunter answered.   
"Yeah, now I know." Jade replied mocking her brother.   
"I'm serious about this Jade.... stay away from Shane."   
"Alright, alright, I will." Jade answered her brother, annoyed with him. "I'll stay away from Shane, if it makes you happy."   
"Good." Stephanie answered. "Now about tonight..... would the two of you like to go out dancing with Andrew and I?" she smiled.   
"Sure." Jade smiled, she could hardly wait to go dancing. She loved to dance.   
"Alright, then you two will meet Andrew and I at my place?" Stephanie asked.   
"Oh that's right. We're in your hometown for this show." Jade smiled.   
"I live here too you know." Hunter smiled.   
"Really?" Jade asked suprised. "I've got to see your place!"   
"We could head on over there right now." he replied.   
"Sure, let's go."   
"We'll be over at your place around, um, let's see...." Hunter trailed off as he looked up at a clock in the locker room. "How does eleven o'clock sound?" he asked.   
"Eleven o'clock would be fine." Stephanie smiled. "I'll see you two later on tonight, alright."   
"Yeah, bye." Hunter replied as he and Jade walked out the door. 

  
  
***** Hunter's Penthouse *****

  
_Stephanie went her seperate way from Jade and Hunter after they exited the arena, she decided to go home and set everything up for the dinner that would take place later that night. Hunter and Jade took a limo across town, and after about twenty minutes, they were at his penthouse. They got out, and walked inside._   
"Wow Hunter, this is a nice place you have here." Jade replied as she looked around.   
"Yeah, it is." he answered. "I have an idea, since you just joined the World Wrestling Federation, I doubt you have a place to stay....." he was cut off by the sound of her voice.   
"You want me to move in here with you?" she asked already know what he was going to say.   
"Well, I do have more than enough room, and this way, we'll be able to make up for lost time." Hunter smiled.   
"There's definitely alot of lost time between us." Jade replied. "It's been what, about seven years?"   
"Pretty much."   
"God I've missed you." Jade said as she hugged her older brother. "I still wish you wouldn't have left the way you did."   
"I had no choice." he said breaking away from the hug. "Dad left me no other alternitive, he didn't want a wrestler in the family, and the only way I could've achieved my dream was for me to leave, so I did.... and in doing so, I cut off all family ties." he added.   
"Well, I guess that made two of us." Jade replied.   
"Yeah, I guess it did.... why did you become a wrestler anyway?" he asked. "I always thought you hated wrestling."   
"Well, it's a long story, but I'll give you the short version of it," she started. "After you left to become a wrestler, I'd watch all of the local wrestling television shows to see if you would ever make it, and when I noticed you on the WWF, I realized just how much I loved wrestling, and how much I wanted to become a wrestler, so what I did was I saved up every single penny of my allowance, and I even held three jobs at a time. When I realized that I had enough money to attend a wrestling school, I called up your old buddy from Texas."   
"I have a couple of friends from Texas.... Steve, Mark, Shawn....." he trailed off.   
"I called Shawn Michaels." she smiled.   
"Shawn? Really?" he asked suprised with a laugh. "I didn't know that, ha, so he's the one who trained you?"   
"Yep, Shawn Michaels trained me." she smiled. "It took alot of skill, and training, but I did it. I finally became a wrestler."   
"And you did all of this for me, just so you could see me again?"   
"Yeah, but I also did it for myself. I realized that I wanted to do what you do every night. Go out there, do what you do best, and please the fans."   
"The fans think I'm an asshole." he laughed.   
"Like you said Hunter, it's just a show.... you go out there, you do what you do best, you know that your pleasing the fans, otherwise they wouldn't call you an asshole." Jade replied with a laugh.   
"You know, your right.... your beginning to sound alot like Stephanie." he chuckled.   
"Oh my, look at the time," Jade stated. "It's almost ten thrity," she said as she got up off the couch and walked over near the door and grabbed her duffle bag which had some clothes in it. "Remind me to go shopping when Vince pays me." she chuckled as she started for the bathroom. "I won't be long, I'm just going to get ready alright." she said as she looked over to Hunter.   
"Yeah, sure." he laughed.   
  
_About twenty minutes later, Jade walked out of the bathroom.... Hunter looked at her, and he could've sworn it wasn't his youngest sibling standing before him. It didn't even look like her, when Hunter knew Jade, she was always a tom boy, but now.... she's a grown woman, she's changed so much._   
"So," she started as she spun around. "This doesn't look totally bad, does it?" she asked.   
_Jade was wearing dark purple dress with straps, that was just a little too short on her.... only in Hunter's opinion though. The length of her dress was no more than four inches past her thigh, she wore black boots, the type that had three-inch heels and went up almost to your knees and she had her hair curled in ringlets, and it was piled on top of her head, only a few strands of hair fell down over her face._   
"Not too bad." Hunter answered her. "I'd say it took you long enough to get ready." he laughed.   
"You try having hair as long as mine, and trying to curl all of it and putting it on top of your head." she replied as she punched him playfully.   
"Well, are you ready?"   
"Of course, let's go."   
_Hunter and Jade left his penthouse, not knowing what was in store for them on this night._

  
  
***** The McMahon Estate *****

  
_Hunter and Jade showed up at the McMahon Estate, ready for a night full of fun, but what they were about to encounter, wasn't what either of them, ecspecially Hunter would expect. They knocked on the front door, and Vince answered._   
"Hunter, hey, how are you?" he smiled.   
"I'm fine Vince, it's good to see you." Hunter returned the smile.   
"Your the new girl I just hired, um.... Jade, right?"   
"That would be me." she smiled.   
"That would be my sister." Hunter added.   
"Your sister?" Vince asked dumbfounded. "I never knew you had a sister, this definitely is a shocker." he added.   
"You didn't see my match with Ivory from the Right to Censor?" Jade asked.   
"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't at the taping tonight. I had a business meeting with Ted Turner, I just purchased World Championship Wrestling." he smiled.   
"Really?" Jade and Hunter asked in unison. "That's wonderful news Vince." Hunter stated.   
"Why don't you two come in, Stephanie should be here with Andrew at any moment now." Vince said as he gestured for them to walk inside, as they did, he shut the door behind them.   
"So what do you plan on doing with the wrestlers from WCW?" Jade asked.   
"I'm not exactly sure yet, I know I don't want to fire them, I'm not that evil." he laughed. "I'll probably just give the company to Shane, he'll know what to do whith it, besides, it's always been his dream to own a business like that."   
"Oh Vince, we know your not evil." Linda said as she walked into the room and kissed her husband on the cheek.   
"I... ah, I thought you two hated each other..... I thought you had her committed to a mental hospital, or something like that.... this is strange." Jade said as she put her hand on her head.   
_Hunter, Vince and Linda just laughed._   
"Like I told you earlier little sis, it's all a show." Hunter said.   
"So the two of you... your not really getting a divorce? You don't hate each other?"   
"No." Vince and Linda answered in unison.   
"We don't hate each other." Vince said.   
"We love each other more than any married couple could possibly love one another." Linda smiled.   
"Aw, that's so sweet." Jade replied, still shocked.   
_Vince and Linda just smiled as they kissed each other._   
_No more than ten minutes passed. Vince, Linda, Hunter and Jade were talking about the Federation when Stephanie quietly walked through the door. She looked as if she'd been crying, immediately, as any father would, Vince walked over to his daughter to see what was wrong._   
"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.   
"It.. it's Andrew.... daddy, he... he cheated on me." she sobbed.   
"WHAT?!?!" Vince asked shocked. "He what!?!"   
"He cheated on me. He cheated on me with that BITCH, Trish Stratus!" she continued to cry as multiple tears slid down her cheeks.   
"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Vince shouted. "I'll fire his ass! Trish too!"   
_Hunter and Jade walk over to Vince and Stephanie._   
"Andrew?" Jade asked. "Isn't that Test?"   
"Yes! And if I have anything to say about it, his ass is fired!" Vince spat.   
"Please daddy, no, don't fire him.... we both knew that something like this was going to happen, it was just a matter of time before we grew apart." Stephanie stated.   
"Are you sure?" Vince asked. "I mean, I could fire his ass right now, just give me the word, and I'll do it."   
"I'm sure."   
_Jade looked at Stephanie, and noticed how brave she was acting with this whole ordeal. Stephanie reminded her alot of herself, she didn't know much about this woman, but she knew that when she looked at her, she saw herself.... and what happened with her life just five years ago.... she felt herself coming to tears, but she forced herself to stop them._   
"Um, Hunter.... I'll be right outside, alright." she choked through tears.   
_Hunter looked at Jade, and he knew immediately that something was wrong._   
"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerened voice.   
"It's nothing, I, I just need some air." she lied.   
"I know your not being honest with me, but I'll leave it at that.... we'll talk about this later. Just not right now." he replied as he turned towards Vince and Stephanie.   
_Jade quietly walked outside and took a seat on a fancy type bench, that rich people usually buy for their yards.... she smoothed her skirt and crossed her legs. She looked up at the dark sky, which was filled with beautiful stars..... she loved the stars, she'd look up at the stars whenever she was outside at this time of night and she'd start talking, you know, looking to them for answers.... she's done this ever since she was a kid, but nobody ever knew about it, they'd probably think she was crazy, Hunter didn't even know about it, and he knew everything about his little sister, almost everything..... As she looked up at the stars, she immediately broke down in tears.... she was alone now, Hunter was inside with Vince, Linda and Stephanie, she knew there was no chance of anyone seeing her cry._   
"Why Brian, why?" she asked herself through small cries.   
  
_Shane and Marissa McMahon lived just across the street from Shane's parents. Shane was getting sick of Marissa as of late, all she talked about was the federation, and he was just sick of it, she never wanted to talk about anything else, whenever he'd call after a long nights work, she'd ask him "So honey, how's everyone doing in the business." She'd never ask him how he was doing, everything they talked about now, it was all about the federation.... sometimes, he'd lay in bed and think about his life, and how much he'd give to NOT be Shane McMahon. He despised the way his life was headed, and he feared the worst.... which would be living in a loveless marriage. Yes, he loved Marissa at one time, but now he was having second thoughts about his love for her, he felt as if he didn't love her, and that scared him. He desperately needed to talk to his father, he knew that Vince would help him out with this.... he could always count on his father.   
As Shane was walking across the street to talk to his father, he stopped dead in his tracks.... he saw her, and the sight of her took his breath away. From the first moment that Shane saw her on RAW, he felt an attraction to her, but he knew that it was just lust.... of course, any guy would want her, she looks like an angel. Shane was a married man though, and he knew that he must keep his distance, so he turned to walk away, but something stopped him. He turned around and looked over at her once more, she looked as if she was crying._   
"Why would she be crying?" he asked himself.   
_Shane slowly walked over to the woman that he hasn't been able to get his mind off of all night, and he put his hand on her shoulder._   
"Oh my god!" Jade practicually screamed. "Shane?"   
"Yeah." he smiled.   
"You scared the hell out of me!" she punched him playfully.   
"Ouch! That hurt!" Shane laughed.   
"Well you deserved it." she smiled. "Shane, about earlier, when I made fun of your chin,"   
"Yeah?"   
"I didn't mean anything by it, I was only kidding."   
"Yeah, I know." he replied. "I wasn't totally mad about it, only a little."   
"Yeah right!" she laughed. "You looked so like your father when I said you had a butt chin."   
"Why does everyone say that?" he shrugged.   
"So why did you come here?" she asked. "I mean, I know this is your parents house, but what I want to know, is why your here talking to me."   
"I.... I came over her to talk to my dad, and I saw you sitting all alone on this bench, and you were crying."   
_Jade got a look of sadness on her face as she then turned away from him._   
"Jade? What's wrong? Why were you crying?"   
"It's nothing, really.... it's not." she replied through little cries.   
"Something is wrong, why won't you tell me?" he asked.   
"Alright." she said as she turned towards him. "I'll tell you."   
_Shane looked at Jade, and he saw how much she was hurting, her eyes were so beautiful, yet so sad. He hated the fact that she was sad, he wanted to know what was wrong so he could help her with what was bothering her._   
"Hunter and I came over here, because we were suppose to meet your sister, Stephanie and her fiancee, Andrew, we were going to go dancing tonight," she started. "We were talking to your parents when Stephanie showed up, she was in tears, from what I heard, Andrew cheated on her with someone, I think she said it was Trish Stratus or someone, I'm not sure."   
"Oh my god!" Shane said in shock. "I can't believe this."   
"I know, neither could your father. He wanted to fire Andrew and Trish, but Stephanie said something and I guess she talked him out of it."   
"I see." was Shane's only response. "So where do you come into this?"   
"Well, this is kind of hard to explain," she stopped in mid-sentence.   
"It's alright, take it slow.... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."   
"That's the thing, I want to tell you.... I don't know what it is, I guess I, I guess I just feel as if I can trust you with anything. I've only known you for like a day, and I know that I can trust you."   
_Shane couldn't help but smile at what Jade had just told him, nobody has ever said anything like this to him before, he didn't know how to explain it, but he felt the same way with her._   
"You see, what happened with my life, nobody knows about it, not even my brother, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you kept it just between us."   
_Shane grabs Jade's hands and holds them in his._   
"I promise you, whatever you tell me, it stays between us." he smiled.   
"Alright," she returned his smile. "This happened about five years ago, I was only eighteen years old at the time, and I was dating some guy who was a sophmore in college, his name was Brian, and I loved him so much." Jade said through cries.   
"It's alright, Jade, please, don't cry."   
"Well, he was the type in college that always held those sorority type of parties, well, one night him and his buddies invited me to one of their parties, I knew I shouldn't of gone, my gut instinct told me not to go, but I did anyway, just to please Brian."   
_Shane tried to speak, but Jade put her finger on his lips._   
"Please, don't say anything until I finish, please?"   
He just nodded.   
"So, I went to this party, I was the only female there and I felt highly uncomfortable, there had to be at least four of five of Brian's sorority brothers there, including him. They all got drunk off their asses, while I just sat back and watched them act like the immature assholes they really were." she forced a laugh.   
_Shane looked at her, he noticed how hurtful this was for her, to bring up these memories that she held deep in her heart for so long, he didn't know what to say or do, so he just sat back and listened to her story._   
"I knew I should've never went to that damn party! I should've just stayed home.... but did I listen to my gut instinct? No, I was to fucking stupid!" she scolded herself.   
"Don't say that, Jade, your not stupid." Shane interrupted.   
"You don't know the whole story yet.... you see, I sat back and watched these guys get wasted. I should've left that damn dorm sooner, rather than later. You see, these guys were so drunk, they hadn't a clue what they were really doing, no sooner did one of Brian's friend start touching me." she said as her facial expression showed so much disgust.   
"What did Brian do about it?" Shane asked.   
"He did nothing, and that's what hurt the most.... but Shane, you don't know exactly what happened," she cut herself off with sobs.   
"Please, tell me."   
"As Brian's friend, Jason, was touching me, I forced him off, not knowing how mad he would get at this, I slapped him in the face and ran for the door, but no sooner than that did he catch up with me. When he grabbed me, he started to rip my clothes off and he kissed several parts of my body, he even forced his tongue down my throat..... he dragged me over to the table and threw me on it, his other friends started chanting 'FUCK HER!!! FUCK HER!!!' and my boyfriend did nothing about it, he just stood back chanting the very same things his friends were...." she trailed off as she looked up at the stars with tearful eyes.   
_Shane was speechless, he never knew that people could be so cruel. Of course, he knew that there were people out there like that. People that killed there children, raped their children, children that brought guns to school and killed their classmates. He looked over at Jade, how hadn't said anything for minutes, she just gazed up at the stars with tearful eyes, just then, she looked at Shane and continued on._   
"What happened wasn't your fault, you didn't have any power of them." Shane stated.   
"I tried to make them stop, but they wouldn't.... I kicked at them, screamed, I did everything I could, but they were too strong." she told him. "Not only did Jason force himself on me, but so did the rest of his friends, including my boyfriend. While one of them was on top of me, there would be another holding my hands, so I couldn't get away." she cried.   
"I'm so sorry." was all Shane could say. "I'm so sorry." he repeated himself as he embraced her.   
_Jade cried in Shane's arms for about ten minutes, then they broke apart._   
"I was so scared Shane, I didn't know what to do. After everything that had happened, I really didn't know what I was going to do.... for god sake! I was only eighteen years old!" she yelled angrily. "They threatened me, they told me that if I ever told anyone about what happened, they'd come after me, and that they'd kill me.... so I didn't tell anyone, not even Hunter, because I knew that nobody would believe me even if I did tell them. I went to therapy for weeks, and I was starting to get better, but then, but then...." she trailed off with sobs again.   
"What?" Shane asked concerned.   
"Then I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, I was only eighteen years old, I'd just graduated from high school. There was no way that I was going let my parents find out of my pregnancy, so I had a baby out of wedlock, then I gave her up for adoption, never knowing who her father was, and denying her the chance to know her mother." she cried.   
"I'm so sorry Jade, I didn't know.... you didn't deserve to go through that, nobody does."   
"I never got to know my baby girl, she's five years old know, and she doesn't even know her real mother." she sobbed as she got up off the bench. "Why!?!? Why did this have to happen?!?! Why me!?!?" she yelled up to the sky as she let herself fall to the ground, she couldn't cry anymore, she was fresh out of tears, and she was too exhausted to do anything else.   
_Shane got up off the bench and knelt down by Jade, he grabbed her and held her in his arms.... they broke from their gaze as they felt a shock of electricity run through their bodies. They looked deeply into one another's eyes and Shane leaned in closer to her and kissed her with every ounce of energy that ran through his body.   
  
As Shane and Jade were caught up in each other, Hunter opened the door to walk outside and look for Jade. He thought she'd been out here for rather a long time, and he began to worry about her, as he stepped outside, he came across Shane and his little sister.... kissing._   
"What the hell is going on here?!?!" Hunter demanded from the two.   
_Shane and Jade broke away from their kiss._   
"Oh my god! Hunter!" Jade said in a state of shock. It wasn't because her brother had caught her kissing Shane, it was because Shane had been the one to kiss her, and she was still not believing it had actually happened.   
"What the hell is going on?" Hunter demanded from his sister. "Why the HELL were the two of you kissing? And Jade, why do you look like you've been crying?"   
"I, um..... I," she stuttered, not wanting to tell Hunter everything that she had just told Shane minutes before.   
"Shane?" Hunter asked turning towards him.   
"It's not what it looks like, Hunter." Shane admitted. "It's just, I, I was comforting her, and one thing just lead to another."   
"Comforting her?" Hunter asked. "Why?"   
"It's not my place to say anything," Shane stated. "Why don't you ask her about it." he said as he turned away from Hunter and headed towards the house.   
  
_Hunter walked over towards Jade, who was sitting on the bench, she was crying._   
"Jade?" Hunter asked in a comforting voice. "What's wrong?"   
_She looked up at him with tearful eyes._   
"It's nothing, Hunter...." her voice trailed off.   
"Come on Jade, there's no way you can fool me now, I know something is wrong, and I want to know what it is."   
"I'm sorry Hunter," she started. "I can't, not here, not now." she cried as she ran off.   
_Hunter just stared at his little sister in disbelief. He couldn't believe the things that were happening. Something was wrong with Jade, he knew that something was eating at her, but he couldn't figure out what it would be.... then it hit him, Shane knew about it, Jade had told Shane everything that was bothering her.... so he got up and head for the house, as he let himself in.   
He walked towards Vince, Shane, Linda and Stephanie. Stephanie was still in tears over what Andrew had done, and he felt for her. Over the past year and a half, Hunter had grown quite close to Stephanie, in some ways, he felt closer to her than he did with his girlfriend of eight years, Joanie. He didn't know why he felt this way, it was just something that he couldn't explain. He shook the feeling off and walked towards Shane._   
"Hey Shane, buddy, can we talk?"   
"Yeah... sure." Shane hesitated at first, he knew that Hunter was going to ask him about what happened with Jade.   
"I know that Jade told you something. I know that she told you what was bothering her...." his voice trailed off. "Please Shane, you have to tell me what's wrong with her!" he begged.   
"I can't." was all that Shane could say.   
"Why?" Hunter asked. "Why won't you tell me?" he added. "Something is wrong with Jade, and I want.... no, I NEED to know what it is."   
"I'm sorry Hunter, but this is something that Jade needs to do on her own." Shane stated. "She confided her deepest, darkest secret to me, and I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone, I'm not going to betray her trust in me."   
"This is bad, isn't it?" Hunter asked worriedly. "Is she in trouble?"   
"No, she's not in trouble.... not at the moment anyway." Shane replied. "I'm not going to say anything else, she'll tell you when she's ready.... and when she is, you need to be there for her." 

  
  
**THE END**


	2. Greater Power

Greater Power

  
  


Greater Power

  
  
_Weeks went by, and soon they turned into months. Jade had turned into one of the MOST popular WWF superstars that Vince McMahon had to offer. She'd been involved with many different wrestlers. After it was revealed that she was HHH's sister, she'd accompany him to the ring at times, then she started to hang out with Too Cool, then Edge & Christian. Like Triple H, Jade could be a dirty wrestler at times, and thanks to her, the wrestlers that she was with at the time found gold. Edge and Christian reigned as Tag Team Champions for the last six months, and Scotty 2 Hotty was European Champion.   
Shane and Jade had grown close, but not too close, they were only close friends, practicually the best of. Shane had realized that he didn't want to ruin his marriage, what was left of it anyway, and Jade had also realized that she didn't want to ruin Shane's happiness, she respected him to much to do so. So what they did, they both decided to pretend that the kiss never happened, and Hunter also promised not to tell anyone what he saw.   
One day, when Shane and Jade were at Titan, talking about business, Jeff Hardy showed up at Titan, he had a meeting with Vince about his next storyline plot, and he was going to get to meet the person who would become his 'girlfriend', so to speak. Jess walked into Titan, when he spotted Shane McMahon with someone who reminded him of his best friend from high school._   
"That's impossible." he said aloud. "It couldn't be...." his voice trailed off. "But what if it is?"   
_Jeff walked towards Jade and Shane and interrupted their conversation._   
"Jade? Jade Helmsley?" he asked as he touching her shoulder.   
_Jade turned around, and she was shocked at what she saw._   
"Oh my god!" she said happily. "Jeff? Jeff Hardy?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.   
"The one and only." he returned the smile.   
"Oh my god! I can't believe this! It's really you....." her voice trailed off as she embraced him. "I've missed you so much."   
"I've missed you too." he hugged her close as he put his hands on her back.   
_Shane glared at Jeff with jealous eyes, then he realized that what he was feeling was nothing, so he shook it off._   
"So the two of you.... you know each other?" he asked clearing his throat.   
"Oh yeah," Jade started.   
"We go way back." Jeff finished.   
"Jeff and I went to high school together, we lived in the same town." Jade said. "We were best friends."   
"It's been, what, about six years now?" Jeff asked.   
"Just about." Jade answered. "Your with the WWF, right?" she asked.   
"Yeah," he started. "That's why I left home right after graduation. To become a wrestler."   
"Holy shit! I've been wrestling her for about six months now. It's strange how I've been here that long, and I haven't seen you around."   
"Well," he started. "Matt, Amy and I don't usually hang out with the rest of the wrestlers, we perfer to stay within our own group." Jeff explained.   
"Oh, I see...." her voice trailed off. "Well, I'll talk to the both of you later, I've got a meeting with Vince in about five minutes."   
"That's exactly why I'm here." Jeff said. "I've got a meeting with Vince, too."   
"And so do I, well, I'm obligated to be at these meetings, since I'm co-owner of the World Wrestling Federation." Shane laughed.   
"Alright you guys, let's go." Jade laughed as the three of them made their way to Vince's office. 

  
  
*** Confrence Room - Titan ***

  
_Shane, Jeff and Jade walked into the confrence room at Titan, it was rather huge. This was where he held all his meetings to talk about future storyline plots with the wrestlers of the WWF. When Shane, Jade and Jeff walked into his office, there were only a few other people there. Those people were: Matt Hardy and Amy Demus (also known as Lita)._   
"Yo Matt, Amy." Jeff greeted them. "What's up?"   
"Not much," Matt started as he and Jeff did one of those special hand shakes. "Amy and I are just here for a meeting with Vince."   
"Yeah, same here." Jeff replied. "Hey Matt, you remember Jade Helmsley, right?"   
"I think so," Matt started. "She was that chick you had a crush on in high school, right?" he finished, not knowing that the person he was referring to was the very same person that was standing in that room.   
_Jeff's face turned a beat red, as did Jade's._   
"That would be me." Jade replied with a smile.   
"Oh my god!" Matt said in shock. "Is it really?"   
"Yeah. It's me."   
"I can't believe this...." his voice trailed off as he got up to hug her. "I mean, it's you, and you, you don't even look like you." "Thanks, I think." she gave Matt a funny look.   
"What I meant was, you look amazing." he smiled.   
_As Jade smiles at what Matt has just said, she looks over at Jeff, who is still a little red in the face._   
"Uh oh," Matt says as he realizes what he said earlier when Jeff mentioned Jade. "I'm so sorry Jeff, I didn't know that she was the Jade that we knew in high school."   
"It's alright," Jeff started as he finally spoke. "It was a long time ago."   
"We're cool then?"   
"Yeah, we're-" Jeff was cut off by the sound of Vince's voice.   
"Good. Your all here." Vince said with a smile on his face as he walked into his office.   
_Jeff and Jade took a seat opposite Matt and Amy, while Shane sat next to his dad._   
"As you all know, your here so we can discuss your next storyline plot," Vince started.   
"What exactly would that be?" Jade asked.   
"I'm getting to that," Vince replied as he rummaged through his breifcase for some type of documents. "If the four of you would sign these first, we can then talk about your next storyline plot."   
_Vince handed out the documents to Jade, Jeff, Matt and Amy as they signed them._   
"Alright, now about your future storylines....." his trailed off.   
_Shane looked over at Jade and Jeff, who would look over at each other when ever the other wasn't looking. This really got to him, for some reason or another, he couldn't figure out why. He didn't know why he was feeling this way about her, it was just something that was happening.... ever since that night that she told him about her secret, he'd been feeling this way about her. She never did tell Hunter about it, and he never did bring it up again, because he knew how she'd react if he did. Hunter never did ask either Jade or Shane about what she had told Shane that night, he had decided to wait until she was ready to tell him.   
*Damn it! Why is this happening?* Shane asked himself. *Why can't I get her off my mind? She's all I ever think about, she's like an addiction.... I know, that sounds stupid, but that's just the way I feel. I don't know, maybe it's just because she so damn hott! For god sake, I'm a married man, I love my wife.* he thought as he tried to convince himself that what he felt for her was only lust. *If I love my wife so much, then why did I kiss Jade all those months ago? That kiss was full of so much passion. I hate feeling this way, I mean, it's not like I want to want her, it's just something that I can't control.* he thought as he looked over at Jade. Her long, dark brown hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants, which showed off her leg figure, and a white tank, which showed off her bust. As Shane moved his eyes over her body, he felt himself grow bigger. *Oh god!* he thought._   
"Shane?" Vince asked noticing the way Shane was looking at Jade. "Are you alright?"   
"I, I'm fine." he answered quickly, snapping back to reality.   
"Okay then," Vince started. "About your storyline, I'll start with the two of you first." he said looking over at Jeff Hardy and Jade Helmsley.   
"Us?" Jade asked as she sat back and crossed her legs.   
"Are the two of us like going to be in a storyline together or something?" Jeff asked.   
"Exactly." Vince answered smiling.   
"Really?" Jeff asked.   
"Yeah," Vince started. "Alright, this is how your storyline will start out...." his voice trailed off. "At the next Pay-Per-View, there'll be a match between Jade and Lita."   
"The four of us are all in the same storyline?" Amy asked.   
"Yes you are, but I haven't explained everything yet."   
"Okay." Amy responded.   
"Anyway, the match will be a Hardcore Ladder match for the Women's Championship, since Lita does hold the title."   
"A ladder match? And hardcore?" Jade asked. "Hold on! Why a Hardcore Ladder match?"   
"Two reasons," Vince started. "The first being that a ladder match between two women would bring more publicity, and making it a Hardcore Ladder match would spice things up a bit, and the second being that the two of you are who the fans want to see fight."   
"Hell yeah!" Matt blurted out, as both Lita and Jade gave him a look that could kill.   
"Anyway, during the match, Matt, you'll be ringside with Lita."   
"As always." Matt smiled.   
"We're going to have it where Jade gets in Matt's face for helping Lita out during the match, she'll slap you, and that's when you do your finishing move, the 'Twist of Fate", then you and Lita set up Jeff and Matt's famous tag team move, 'Poetry in Motion'. Just before the two of you have the chance to get the move on Jade, Jeff Hardy runs to the ring." Vince explained.   
"Woah! This sounds like some heavy shiznit." Jeff interrupted, using one of Road Dogg's words.   
"Anyway, everything else that'll happen at 'Unforgiven', we'll have to work out within the next couple of weeks, but as of right now, we're going to tape backstage scenes with Jeff and Jade, you'll also be taping scenes in the ring during your matches, the audience won't know how that two of you know each other, but they'll find out soon enough. I'm going to work my son Shane into this storyline somehow, I'm just not sure how yet."   
"What is that suppose to mean?" Jeff asked.   
"Well, this is what is going to happen...." Vince's voice trailed off. "The audience will see backstage scenes with Jeff and Jade, for about three weeks, they won't have a clue as to what's going on between the two, but come 'Unforgiven', the fans will see the story behind Jeff and Jade, and when Jeff comes out to help Jade when Matt and Lita are attacking her, this will cause the Hardyz to break up." he explained.   
"WHAT?!?!" Jeff and Matt blurted out in unision.   
"Don't worry, it'll only be temporary." Vince answered. "The fans will get to see a family fued between Jeff and Matt, and they'll also get to see another Hardy get romantically involved with one of our female wrestlers." he said as he smiled towards Jeff and Jade.   
"Are you saying what I think your saying, Vince?" Jade asked. "Jeff and I, we're going to be a couple?"   
"Somewhat, I'm not sure of exactly what I want to do with your storyline yet, like I said, I'm going to work Shane into your storyline somehow."   
_Jade looks over at Jeff, then over at Shane, then back to Vince._   
"Why me?" Shane asked.   
"One reason." Vince answered.   
"And that would be?"   
"Because your perfect for the part." Vince smiled.   
"I have a bad feeling about this." Shane said quitely.   
"For now, that's all I can tell you." Vince answered. "Your dismissed."   
_Everyone left Vince's office at Titan, Shane couldn't believe what his father had done, how could he put Jade in a storyline with Jeff Hardy, of all people..... it was enough that they were already close, but now, they were bound to get closer. He had also wondered how he fit into this whole storyline? What was Vince up to?_

  
  
*** Raw is War - Sept. 03, 2001 ***

  
_Raw is War started out with Triple H coming out to the ring with his wife, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, as they made their way to the ring, Triple H grabbed a microphone from Lillian Garcia, the ring announcer, and he walked back into the ring._   
"I've beaten just about every asshole in this damn business," he started off.   
_The fans started their chant._   
"Asshole! Asshole!"   
"Shut up!" Triple H yelled into the microphone. "Alright, like I was saying, I've beaten just about every wrestler this business has to offer: The Rock, Mick Foley, Stone Cold Steve Austin....." his voice trailed off as fans began to boo. "Where's my damn title shot?!?!" he demanded. "I haven't gotten a title shot since I lost the title at King of the Ring," he paused as he leaned on the ropes. "Rock, if your back there listening, I want you to get your ass out here, right now!" he yelled into the microphone.   
_Triple H awaited the Rock's entrance, but instead, someone else had come out. It was the Ninth Wonder of the World, Chyna._   
"Did I hear you right, Hunter?" Chyna asked as soon as she was handed a microphone. "You've beaten everyone this business has to offer?"   
_Triple H was shocked, he didn't expect his ex partner in crime, Chyna to come out during his time in the ring._   
"Chyna? What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked. "I want the Rock, not you."   
"Answer my question, did you, or did you not say you've beaten everyone this business has to offer?"   
"Yes, I said that, and damn it, you know it's true." he answered, clearly annoyed with her.   
"You haven't beat me." a smirk crept across her face.   
"What?" he asked. "Are you challenging me?"   
"You bet your ass I am."   
"I'm telling you right now Chyna, you don't want to play this game."   
"That's where your wrong Hunter, I do want to play the game, and after I kick your ass tonight in that very ring, it'll be me that gets the title shot."   
"What? Chyna, are you fucking crazy? You'll never get a title shot!"   
"You think so?" she asked sarcastically. "That shows how much you know, I already talked it over with Vince, he was all too willing to see my kick your ass!"   
"I warned you once Chyna, you don't want to play the game. Once you step into this ring, your in my world, I'll tear you apart!"   
"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure of myself. Remember Hunter, I was by your side for years, I know all your strengths, and all of your weaknesses. I'm going to leave you with two words when I'm finished with you..... GAME OVER!" those were Chyna's final words as she exited through the curtains.   
  
_*** Commercial break ***_

  
  
*** McMahon-Helmsley Locker Room ***

  
_Hunter, Joanie and Stephanie were all siting backstage in the McMahon-Helmsley locker room, there were no cameras around, so they were out of character._   
"The fans are in for the suprise of their life tonight." Hunter said.   
"Oh definitely," Joanie started. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when our match gets way."   
"Once this storyline takes off, the ratings will sky rocket!" Stephanie said happily. 

  
  
*** Jade Helmsley's Locker Room ***

  
_When the Raw is War had come back on the air, their was a camera backstage in Jade Helmsley's locker room, and everyone in the arena focused their attention to the Titantron. Jade was sitting in locker room, getting ready for her match against Trish Stratus, it was an evening gown match._   
"You just wait Trish, I'm going to stip you to your bra and panties." she smiled devilishly as she pulled up her gown.   
_Many members of the audience were whistling as they got to see her black lingerie.   
Jeff Hardy walks into Jade's locker room just as she pulled up the rest of her evening gown._   
"Hey, what's up?" he asked.   
"Hey Jeff," she walked over to him and hugged him. "What's going on?"   
_As they continued their conversation, the camera left Jade's locker room, just as it was suppose to. Vince wanted the audience in suspense, they've never before saw Jeff and Jade together, and they wondered why._

  
  
*** Shane McMahon's Locker Room ***

  
_Shane McMahon was also backstage watching this on his television in his locker room, although, there wasn't a camera there. He was shocked at what he saw._   
"She's a hot one, isn't she?" a voice from behind Shane said, startling him.   
"Hey Dwayne." Shane got up off of his couch, he and Dwayne did one of the 'what's up' handshakes. "You know, all the guys in the locker room are crazy about her."   
"Your not serious?"   
"The upcoming match is what everyone is most looking forward to, even me."   
"I can't believe this....." Shane's voice trailed off.   
"What?" Dwayne asked. "Look at her Shane! She's hott!" he said as he pointed at the television, Jade's entrance theme came on and the fans cheered her on.   
"Dwayne, your married, remember?"   
"Yeah, and your point is? Nevermind, anyway, I got to go and get ready for my match with Kane."   
"Yeah."   
"I'll talk to you later, take care of yourself." Dwayne told Shane as he left his locker room.   
"I have a bad feeling about this." Shane said to himself as he watched the match. 

  
  
*** Jade VS Trish - Evening Gown Match ***

  
"You wanna hit me with a little bit of that Triple H?" Jade's entrance theme played, she had decided to use Hunter's old entrance theme, since he didn't use it anymore, and the only other person who used it was his "wife" Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. There were video clips of her with DX, Triple H, Edge & Christian and Too Cool, all of her moments in the spotlight were captured on the titantron.   
_Jade made a grand entrance, as she walked down the ramp everyone cheered her on, she sported a blood red evening gown, which showed off her perfect figure. As she walked towards the ring, she walked over to the commentary table and grabbed a mic, as she walked into the ring, everyone started chanting._   
"WE WANT PUPPIES!!! WE WANT PUPPIES!!!"   
_Jade just smiled, as she spoke into the microphone._   
"What's up Detroit?" she worked the crowd.   
_The crowds response? They went wild._   
"Before this match gets way, I've got a few things I'd like to say....." her voice trailed off. "First off, I'm going to strip Trish to her bra and panties!" she yelled into the mic as everyone cheered. "Second, what the hell is going on here tonight? I mean, Triple H VS Chyna? She should know that there's no way she could beat the Game, everyone that tries him, fails. So what's the use?" she asked the fans, they booed at the mention of Triple H. "If your listening Hunter, good luck with your match!" she yelled once more into the microphone as she then dropped it to the mat.   
_Trish Stratus' entrance theme played throughout the arena, as she entered in a baby blue evening gown. She grabbed the microphone that was lying on the mat._   
"The thought of you actually beating me in this match, it's hilarious." she laughed. "I mean, look at you, your not even that good of a wrestler, you couldn't even beat Ivory of Right to Censor for god sake!"   
_The camera focused on Jade for a moment, who was mumbling explict language, such as: bitch, slut, whore._   
"If anyone is going to be stripped of their bra and panties, it's going to be yours!" Trish said as she dropped the microphone and jumped on Jade, as she was now slapping her.   
_As the catfight between Jade and Trish went on for about five minutes, Trish had the upper hand when Test came out to help her, Trish had the referee distracted while Test climbed the top rope and delivered a elbow drop to Jade..... Jade was knocked out for a few moments as Test disappeared.   
Trish walked back over to Jade's unconcious body, and started to pull at her evening gown. She got half of it off of Jade. The crowd went wild, they started screaming for more. Just as Trish was pulling at the rest of Jade's evening gown, that's when Jade retalliated with a kick to Trish's face, Trish was knocked out cold. She got on the top turnbuckle and waited for Trish to get up, when Trish was standing before her, and oblivious to her surroundings, Jade did one of her famous moves, the Hurracarana. Jade then started pulling at Trish's evening gown, but nontheless, she only got half of it off when Lita came into the ring.   
The fans thought that Lita had come to the ring to help Jade, but they were wrong. As Jade stood up, she looked at Lita and smiled, when she turned her back to focus her attention back to Trish, that's when Lita went to the outside of the ring and grabbed a chair, she slid back into the ring, ready for Jade to turn around, as she did, she struck her hard with the chair. Jade was knocked out cold, and for the first time, the fans booed Lita as she left the ring. Trish took advantage of the situation and pulled the rest of Jade's evening gown off, she had won the match.   
As Trish exited up the ramp with a smile on her face, Jade regained her composer, blood was dripping from her forhead, then the fans started their chant once again._   
"PUPPIES!!! PUPPIES!!!"   
_Just then, Jade fainted, she was unconcious.... that's when Shane came out to the ring, nobody had expected him to show up, ecspecially during this specific match. He ran out to the ring. He took off his jacket, covered her body with it, and picked her up in his arms and proceeded to take her backstage._

  
  
*** Shane McMahon's Locker Room ***

  
_Vince walks into Shane's dressing room, as Jade is washing the blood off her face._ "Now that's what I call phenominal." Vince smiled, proud of Shane and Jade's performance.   
"Give her the credit, she's the one that took a chair shot to the head." Shane stated.   
"Did you really have to put the chair in the script, I mean, that fucking hurt!" Jade said with bitchiness.   
_Shane and Vince just laughed._   
"Damn it, it's not funny. Why do you always have to put me in front-burner storylines Vince?" she asked.   
"Well, because your one of our most popular superstars, as of right now, you have two new storylines, not only do you have the one with Jeff, but once the whole thing with you, Jeff, Matt and Lita gets way, there's going to be a love triangle between you, Shane, and Jeff. Tonight was the first part of it."   
"WHAT?!?!" Jade and Shane blurted out at the same moment.   
"If I would've known that having me going out to the ring to help Jade was all part of a love triangle, I would've never took any part in it." Shane stated.   
"You can't do this Vince, you can't put me in a storyline with Shane."   
"She's right."   
"I thought that the two of you got along, why don't you want to do a storyline together?" Vince asked.   
"It's a long story, I mean, if we were to do a storyline under something else, then I'd understand, but to be romantically involved, that's just not right, dad, I'm married."   
"Exactly."   
"Shane. Jade. It's only a show, it's only acting. I'm married, and I was 'involved' with Trish."   
"Well, that's different." Shane said.   
"How so?" Vince asked curiously.   
"Nevermind." was Shane's only answer. "I guess there's no use in arguing with you....." his voice trailed off. "Fine, I'll do it."   
_Vince stared at Jade, awaiting her answer._   
"What?!?!" she asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm not doing this Vince, there's no way."   
"Alright then, I have no choice but to do this, Jade, your fired."   
"What?!?!" Jade asked, as she was almost near tears. "Vince, no! Please, you can't fire me."   
"Dad, please, don't do this." Shane pleaded with his father.   
"I'm sorry, I have no choice." Vince said as he headed towards the door.   
"Wait!" Jade called after him.   
_Vince stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and looked over at Jade._   
"Alright, I'll do it." she responded as she looked down.   
"Good. You made the right choice." Vince smiled, as always, he got what he wanted.   
"So, what happened tonight, it was the start of our storyline?" Jade asked. "When Shane came down to the ring and carried me backstage."   
"Yes, it was." Vince answered. "Now, about the other storyline that I'm putting you in-" he was cut off by Jade's voice.   
"Another one?" she asked. "How many damn storylines are you putting me in?"   
"This is the only other storyline that your getting for the next couple months." he answered.   
"Yeah, okay, so what does this one have to deal with?"   
"Your brother." Vince answered.   
"Oh god! Your not serious!"   
"Yes, I'm serious, alright now, this is how this one will start out...." his voice trailed off. "Hunter has a match with Chyna tonight, as you know already, this is what I want you to do." 

  
  
*** HHH VS Chyna - No. 1 Contender Match ***

  
_Chyna's entrance theme played throughout the arena as she walked down the ramp, and entered the ring. She waited for Triple H to enter the ring.   
Triple H was backstage, getting ready for his entrance to the ring, with his 'wife' Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. He started blabbing on about what happened earlier on in the first segment._   
"What the hell was that all about, Steph?" he asked. "I mean, first, Jade has an evening gown match, of all types of matches, why did Vince put her in that one?"   
"I don't know."   
"Then, Andrew comes out and gives her a elbow drop from the top rope...." his voice trailed off. "You know, I think Andrew and Trish found Jade as an easy target, since the two of you are good friends, and you did have your father put him back down at the bottom, where he started." he laughed.   
"If that's the case, then I say we get revenge." she smiled devilishly.   
"We'll talk about that later," he started, changing the subject. "Then to top everything off, just when Jade had the match won, Lita comes out and strikes her with a chair, leading to your brother Shane coming out and carrying her backstage." he finished as he was now getting more angrier by the minute. "What the hell is Vince up to?"   
"I can't say right now, since you do have to get your ass out there for your match, but you'll be suprised by the time the match is over with." Stephanie smirked as the two of them headed for the ring.   
  
"Time to play the game, time to play the game! Hahaha. It's all about the game, and how you play it, it's all about control and if you can take it." Triple H's entrance theme played throughout the arena.   
_Triple H entered, with wife Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley at his side. They entered from behind the curtains, as always, they stood at the front of the entrance, as Triple H poured a bottle of water over his head. They then continued on, and walked down the ramp till they were inside ther ring. As Triple H got into the ring, he got in Chyna's face and the two were mouthing explict language to one another. The referee had to split the two apart, and moments later, the match had started.   
Triple H had the upper advantage during most of the match, as he used most of his signature moves.... as Triple H was getting ready to finish Chyna off, the Rock's music played out, the crowd went wild. He had already fought in his match during the second segment of Raw is War, why was he coming out now? He ran to the ring, and started delivering multiple punches to Triple H. As he laid the smackdown on Triple H, he was getting ready to do his signature move, "The Peoples Elbow".   
Jade ran down the ramp, she wasn't hurt anymore, she had actually seemed fine now, she was wearing her usual ring attire: Black leather pants and a white shirt that said "Jade Helmsley" on the front, and on the back it said, "Shall you dare enter my world, you'll lose, I am the game!" She had a sledge hammer in her left hand, as she entered the ring, she turned Rock around, so he was face to face with her, then she struck him in the head with the sledge hammer.   
Jade helped Triple H to his feet, a smile crept across his face, finally, his sister had crossed over from goody-little-two shoes, to being mean and ruthless, just like him. The fans were shocked at what they saw, none the less, why should they of been suprised in the first place? Jade, after all, is Hunter's sister, they should've known she'd cross over, sooner or later. Hunter and Jade hugged as Stephanie looked on, with a smug look on her face.   
Chyna slid under the ropes to the outside to get a chair, the audience was hopeful at this moment, they knew that Chyna wouldn't let them down, they knew that she'd help Rock. Moments later, she slid back into the ring, and just as Triple H and Jade's back's were turned, she held the chair above her head, ready to strike Triple H with it. Rock was now up, he was stumbling, but he was up. Just as it looked as if Chyna were going to hit Triple H with the chair, she turned towards The Rock and struck him instead. She looked at Hunter, then Jade, and a smile crept across her face, as did theirs._   
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" said a voice of a fan from the front row.   
_Stephanie walked around the ring as she reached the commentary table, she grabbed a mic from Lillian Gracia, and then walked into the ring._   
"Shocked?" she asked with a smirk. "Suprised, maybe?" she added. "Well then, I suppose it's time we tell everyone what's going on....." her voice trailed off.   
_The audience was going wild, they didn't know what to think. What the hell was happening, what did this mean. They began to boo._   
"As you can all see, Hunter and I have formed an alliance with his sister Jade, and ex-degenerate, Chyna." Steph explained. "This is the beginning of a new era, and on Smackdown, you'll see just how powerful we'll become, I promise you four new members of this new group, we're not going to tell you exactly who, that's the suprise, so your just going to have to wait until we're ready to tell you." she added with arrogance. "One more thing, we ARE the greater power, and you'll see just how ruthless we can be!"   
_She dropped the microphone to the mat, she exited the ring, arm in arm with Hunter, follwed by Jade and Chyna. That was the end of Raw is War for that week._

  
  
*** McMahon-Helmsley Locker Room ***

  
"Did you see them out there?" Hunter asked excitedly. "They were reeling over what just happened, they couldn't believe that Jade and Chyna had turned their backs on them."   
"Their going to be even more suprised when they find out who has joined this new group of ours." Stephanie smirked.   
"Who all is suppose to join?" Jade asked.   
"That's the suprise," Steph started. "Dad made me promise not to to say anything, but know this much, the first to feel our wrath will be Andrew, along with Trish." Stephanie smirked.   
"Why?" Jade asked confused.   
"Two reasons Jade, the first being for what Andrew and Trish did to me, they really hurt me, and having dad throw them both back down at the bottom where they started, well, it's just not good enough for me." she stated. "The second being for what they pulled on you earlier tonight, they used you as an easy target to get to me, so, I say revenge is in order." she smiled.   
"I'm definitely with you on that one!" Jade smiled. "So what's the name of our new group?" she asked.   
"Actually, we haven't come up with one yet, dad is working on it as we speak, on Smackdown, we'll have our new name, a new entrance theme, and more members." Stephanie answered.   
"It was about time Vince gave me a good storyline." Joanie said. "I was getting sick of all the shit with Eddie Guerrero and RTC." she added. "The only time I seem to have any fun with my storyline is when I'm working with Hunter." she smiled at Hunter.   
"That's pretty much the same way I feel." Hunter cut in. "The only time I have a good time with any of my storylines is when it's either with you, or Steph." "Well, Hunter. Steph. Chyna. I'll talk to you guys later, I'm heading back to the hotel now." Jade said as she yawned a bit, got up off the couch, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "See you later little sis." Hunter smiled. "Bye." Stephanie and Chyna said in unison. 

  
  
*** Public Park in Detroit ***

  
_Jade hadn't really felt like going straight to her hotel, instead, she found her way to a public park. She took a seat on an empty bench, she was all alone now, nobody to interrupt her thoughts. Her mind drifted off to several things that had happened in the last six months._   
"I become a wrestler in the World Wrestling Federation, I reunite with my brother, I meet one of the most amazing men that I've ever known. Shane, Shane McMahon." She said aloud. "Why am I feeling this way about him? I mean, I know I've always admired him from afar, but I don't think it was actually love. What do I feel? Not even I know the answer to that. I don't know what it was, lust maybe?" she added. "When Amy hit me with that chair, and I found myself backstage, in Shane's locker room, I was still in my langerie, but Shane had covered me with his jacket. I thought, maybe, actually he did care for me, but then I found out, that it was all only part of our storyline."   
_Jade's thoughts went back to the night she told Shane her deepest, darkest secret. Then he kissed her. Why had he kissed her, had he did it because he felt the same way she did? Or was it only because he felt sorry for her? She convinced herself that it was his pity in that kiss, she made herself believe that he could never feel anything more than friendship for her. Shane was married, he loved his wife._   
"Damn it Vince! Why the hell are you putting me in a storyline with Shane? Why him of all people?" she asked herself.   
Just then a dark figure appeared, and the person gently touched Jade's shoulder. She quickly turned around to see who it was.   
"Oh my god! Jeff, you scared me." she said breathelessly.   
"You look troubled, why?" he asked with concern in his voice, taking a seat next to her.   
"I, I.... it's everything Jeff." Jade admitted. "I don't know, I guess that I just worry too much about everything."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Ever since I joined the World Wrestling Federation, everything has gone wrong in my life. I mean, I start having these feelings for my boss, and-" she was cut off by the sound of his voice.   
"Vince?" Jeff asked with a look of disgust on his face.   
"No, no! Hell no!" she busted out in laughter. They both did. "My other boss."   
"Shane?" he asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice.   
"Yeah. Shane."   
"Why him of all people?" he asked.   
_Jade could sense the jealous tone in Jeff's voice._   
"My, oh my Jeff, I think we sense a little bit of jealousy here." she laughed.   
"Me? Jealous?" he acted as if he didn't know what she was talking about.   
"Oh yeah!" she said smuggly.   
"No, no, no. I don't think so." he lied.   
"Come on Jeff, why don't you just admit it." she said to him as she inched closer to him. "Matt wasn't wrong when he said that you had a crush on me in high school, your still harboring that very lust for me, aren't you?"   
"I, um, I don't think so."   
"Come on Jeff," she started. "Be honest."   
"Alright, alright. Matt's right, but it's not a crush Jade, I've been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you." he admitted, as Jade was now getting to him, really getting to him.   
_Jade was shocked at Jeff's confession. He loved her. She never knew. She was only playing around when she was trying to get him to admit his feelings, he must of thought she was serious. She was left speechless._   
"You, you love me?"   
"Yes Jade, I love you." Jeff smiled.   
"Jeff, I can't promise you anything, I guess what I mean is that I like you, but I'm not in love with you."   
"Meaning?"   
"We can try for a relationship, but if things don't work out, I hope that we can still be friends."   
"I agree." Jeff smiled as he moved closer to her and kissed her soft lips.   
_Jade did love Jeff, she always had, but not the way she loved Shane. The love she had for Shane was stronger, much stronger. She knew that since what she felt for Shane was forbidden, she'd take her chances with Jeff, and try and find true love.   
  
Moments later, as Jeff and Jade were kissing one another with more passion than words could describe, there was someone watching them from a distance. It was Shane. Shane couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. Jade? And Jeff? Together? He didn't want to believe it, he didn't even want to see it. He knew now, deep in his heart. Deep in his soul, he loved Jade. He knew that how? Well, when he saw her and Jeff kissing, it felt as if someone was stabbing him in the heart with a knife, and he couldn't breathe. He loved her.... he had actually admitted it to himself, he actually loved her. He knew know that it was too late, he had waited too long. He looked over at Jeff and Jade once more, then he disappeared into the darkness._

  
  
*** Smackdown - Sept. 06, 2001 ***

  
_Fireworks went off as the opening segment of Smackdown took off. The camera's then focused on JR and Jerry Lawler._   
"Good evening everyone, JR here, and as always, the King is by my side, we're here in Grand Rapids, Michigan kicking off this week's segement of Smackdown!" JR announced.   
"I'll tell you this, I can't wait to see who the newest members of the 'Coporate New Blood' are." Jerry added, referring to Triple H, Stephanie, Jade and Chyna.   
"I bet you can't." was JR's sarcastic response.   
"I'd like to do a little one on one action with Helmsely's sister, Jade." Jerry smiled. "Wouldn't mind that one bit."   
"We know Jerry, we know." JR sighed.   
  
_Just then, someone's entrance theme came on. It was a new entrance theme. JR, Jerry and even the audience didn't know whose it was until they saw the titantron, which showed video clips of Triple H, Stephanie, Jade and Chyna. Their music was a remix of Triple H's old theme, "Our Time" and The Coporations theme, "No Chance". The audience booed as the four entered.   
Jade had a microphone in her hand._   
"Well, well now, I'd say that you all are a bunch of hyprocrites." she stated. "One minute, your cheering for me, the next, your booing, what's up with that?" she had an evil look in her eyes. "It looks to me that if a wrestler isn't doing something you like, you immediately judge them, your all a bunch of morons!"   
"SLUT!!! SLUT!!!" the audience chanted.   
_Triple H grabbed the microphone from Jade._   
"Shut the hell up!" he yelled.   
"ASSHOLE!!! ASSHOLE!!!" they chanted.   
_The group proceeded to walk down the ramp, one by one as they entered the ring._ "Alright now, I promised you people four new members of the Coporate New Blood, and I'm going to give you four new members." Stephanie smirked as she spoke into the microphone she took from Hunter.   
_The audience grew quiet, they wanted to know who the new members were. They needed to know._   
"I'm proud to introduce this first member, he's a former WWF Champion. "He's my dad, Vince McMahon!" Stephanie said happily into the microphone as Vince made his way down to the ring. He hugged his daughter, then took the microphone from her.   
"I don't see why your all so suprised, I mean, are you that stupid?" he asked the audience. "You actually thought that Triple H's sister, a Helmsley, wouldn't turn heel? And Chyna? You actually believed that she would help the Rock? You believed that she actually hated Triple H? I mean, come on, your all pathetic!" he put down the audience.   
"ASSHOLE!!! ASSHOLE!!!" they chanted.   
"I'm Vince McMahon damn it! You should treat me with respect!!!" he yelled angrily into the microphone as Stephanie and Hunter tried to calm him down.   
"It's alright dad, just ignore them." Stephanie said to her father as she took the microphone from his hands.   
"Alright, I'd say that was awkward." Steph said. "Anyway, the second member of the Coporate New Blood is none other, then....." her voice trailed off. "Billy Gunn!" she yelled into the microphone.   
_Everyone in the audience was shocked. How could Billy do this? They couldn't understand why he'd betray them by joining the "Coporate New Blood". As Billy's "I'm a Bad Ass" music played out, Billy enters, taunts the audience, walks down to the ring, then takes the microphone from Steph._   
"Shocked?" he asked. "Damn right you are!" he yelled into the microphone. "Why?" he asked. "Maybe because I'm just sick and tired of being good. Being good doesn't get you anywhere in this business, just ask those who are, you know who I'm talking about, the Hardyz, Rock......" his voice trailed off. "I definitely chose the Greater Power." he said with a huge grin on his face as he handed the microphone back to Steph.   
  
"I can't believe this!" JR commented.   
"Either can I!" Jerry responded. "Billy Gunn turned heel, and so did Vince."   
"Jerry, Vince has always been a heel." JR said annoyed with Jerry. "No suprise there."   
"I wonder whose next?"   
  
"Are you ready for the third member of the Coporate New Blood?" Steph asked with a smirk.   
_The fans just booed Stephanie, chanting "slut"._   
"I'm proud to introduce you to this next member, he's a multi-time Intercontinental Champion, he's the Crippler, Chris Benoit!" Steph yelled into the microphone.   
_Chris Benoit's entrance theme played throughout the stadium as he entered thed stage and proceeded down the ramp. He entered the ring, but unlike the other two members, he just smiled, and didn't say a word._   
"Are you guys ready for this one?" Steph smiled. "Your going to be awfully suprised at who are fourth and final new member is," she started off. "He's one of my husband, Triple H's best friends, he's also one of the best damn wrestlers the World Wrestling Federation has ever promoted, he also achieved his dream by becoming the WWF Champion at Wrestlemania Twelve....." her voice trailed off.   
_The audience immediately knew who Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was talking about at this moment, anyone who watched WWF within the last ten years would know who this man was._   
"I'm proud to introduce this man, he's none other, than the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!" she announced.   
"I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy, I've got the looks that drives the girls wild. I got the moves, that really move them, I send chills, up and down their spines." Shawn's entrance theme rang throughout the arena as he made his grand entrance.   
_Shawn walked down the ramp, and into the ring, as he did his "sexy boy" dance routine. The crowd went wild over this, ecspecially the women. The audience, and everyone else knew that Shawn was the fourth member of the Coporate New Blood, but they didn't care, they loved Shawn whether he was good, or bad. They all cheered for him, they were glad that he was back at the World Wrestling Federation. Stephanie couldn't help but smile at this, Vince did the same.   
Stephanie handed the microphone to Shawn, and he took it._   
"What's up Grand Rapids?" Shawn asked the audience.   
"HBK!!! HBK!!!" the audience went wild.   
"Where shall I start?" he asked the audience. "Ah, yes, why I joined Coporate New Blood." he smiled. "Well, it's just something that seemed right, I mean, I always choose the better team, and trust me when I say this, the Coporate New Blood is definitely the greater power." he smiled as he handed the microphone back to Steph.   
_Steph took the microphone from Shawn as she leaned on the ropes._   
"Shawn's right, the Coporate New Blood IS the greater power, and we're going to make everyone's life a living hell." she stated. "This union is a dawning of a new era, no one can stop us now-" her voice was cut off by someone's entrance theme.   
"No chance, that is what you got," the music rang throughout the arena.   
"Cut my music!" Vince yelled as he took the mic from Stephanie.   
"We'll tie a string around your finger, now boy, cause it's, it's just a matter of time," the music continued as Shane McMahon, the progidal son of Vince and Linda McMahon, and brother of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley entered, as two women followed behind him.   
"SHANE O!!! SHANE O!!!" the audience chanted.   
_Vince, Stephanie, Hunter, Jade, Chyna, Billy, Chris and Shawn stared at Shane entered the arena, with his mother, Linda and Trish Stratus at his side._   
"Shane?" Vince asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"   
"Hey Vince." Shane answered. "Your suprised, hmmm, I wonder why." he smiled.   
"What the hell is going on?" Vince demanded to know.   
"Well, I thought that since you and Steph decided to create a new Coporate team, I'd do the same for myself, you know, just so you don't try anything."   
"That's not fair!" Steph whined.   
"Anyway," Shane started as he gave the group in the ring a cold stare. "I'd like for you to meet my team...." his voice trailed off. "We might not be as big as your group, but sure and the hell are more powerful." Shane stated. "Come on out guys."   
_Shane gestured his hand for his new group to come out. What everyone saw, it shocked the hell out of them, even the Coporate New Blood.   
Four of the most popular wrestlers came out from behind the curtains, Shane's new group consisted of: The Rock, Mick Foley, Test and...._   
"What the hell is he doing here?!?!" Vince demanded to know as he spotted the fourth guy.   
"I re-hired him." Shane smirked.   
"Miss me?" the seven footer asked with a smirk.   
"Why the hell did you re-hire Kevin Nash?!?!"   
"I own part of this company Vinnie, I can hire and fire who ever I want." Shane responded. "And speaking of that, since I do own twenty-five percent of this company, I'm going to book a couple of matches for tonight....." his voice trailed off.   
"You can't do this to me Shane! I'm your father! I'm Vince McMahon!"   
"That might work on other people, but it's not going to work with me, not anymore!" Shane stated angrily. "I'm Shane McMahon, and I have the power to do whatever I damn want to you Vince!"   
_Vince just stood there with a look of shock on his face, this wasn't suppose to be happening, it wasn't even in the script, but it did make for good storyline. He wondered why Shane was doing this, why he was trying to ruin the current storyline plot was beyond him._   
"Alright, as for the matches that will take place her tonight, on Smackdown...." Shane's voice trailed off. "Test will face Billy Gunn tonight for the Intercontinental Championship, Rock will team up with Stone Cold Steve Austin, and they'll be facing Triple H and Shawn Michaels, and Jade will face Trish to night in a strap match-" he was cut off by the sound of Jade's voice.   
"WHAT?!?!" Jade blurted out. "No, I don't think so, I'm not facing her again, the last time I fought that bitch, I lost because of interference by her pimp and that other bitch Lita!" she yelled into the microphone she grabbed out of Vince's hands just moments before.   
"Test is not my pimp!" Trish yelled. "He's my boyfriend!"   
"You keep telling yourself that." Jade smirked. "I don't care what you say Shane, I'm not facing her tonight!"   
"If you don't face her tonight, then I'll suspend your ass for six months." Shane answered calmly.   
_Jade was steaming at this very moment, she knew also that this wasn't part of the storyline that Vince had laid out just a few days ago. She thought that Shane was her friend, how could he do this to her? What had she done to him?   
She dropped the microphone as she slid under the ropes and walked towards Shane._   
"You bastard! If you suspend me, I'll make you pay, I swear, I'll make you pay!" Jade threatened him, although nobody heard what she had said but Shane.   
"So, are you going to do the match or not?" he asked.   
"I'll do the damn match," she started as she glared coldly at him. "You better remember what I said, because I meant it."   
  
_*** Commercial break ***_

  
  
*** Coporate New Blood Locker Room ***

  
"What the hell was that all about?" Vince asked everyone. "What the hell did Shane think he was doing?"   
"That's what I'd like to know," Steph started. "Why is Shane retalliating against us with this new group? He's not even suppose to be a part of this storyline."   
"I thought that Shane and I were friends, now he's threatening to suspend me if I don't face Trish tonight." Jade added, feeling ready to put her fist through a wall.   
"Let me talk to him, there's got to be some reason why he's doing this." Vince said as he left.   
"What the hell is going on?" Jade asked as she looked at the rest of her team, who'd just shrugged their shoulders saying, 'I have no clue'. 

  
  
*** Shane McMahon's Locker Room ***

  
_Vince stormed into Shane's locker room, he had that look on his face that he got when ever something didn't go his way._   
"Hey Vince." Shane smirked.   
"Alright Shane, we're not out there acting now, so why don't you tell me what the hell is going on! I demand an answer!" Vince said angrily.   
"I don't owe you a thing." Shane said coldly. "I'm just sick and tired of you using everyone in this business, ecspecially members in your own family." he stated. "Like the way you used Mom and Stephanie to gain popularity in the WWF, having Stephanie play victim in the Coporate Ministry storyline, then having her marry Hunter, as for mom, you put her in a sanitarium and had an affair with Trish Stratus."   
"Shane, that was all an act."   
"I know, and that's why it makes me even angrier, you use members of your own family to gain popularity in the World Wrestling Federation."   
"I never knew that you felt that way....." Vince's voice trailed off.   
"Now you know, I'm also sick of you putting Jade in all the front burner storylines, I think that you should give some of the other wrestlers here a chance," he started. "The way you act, I mean, how you put Jade in all these front burner storylines, it's almost as if your sweet on her or something."   
"Shane!"   
"Hmmm, well I guess I was right on the spot with that one. Considering how your always chasing after women like Jade, and what you did to mom, you make me sick." Shane stated coldly to his father. "It's time that someone in this family took a stand, and that person is me, now get out of my locker room!" Shane yelled.   
"You know?" Vince asked shock. "How did you find out?"   
"I have my ways," he replied. "You know something, it makes me sick that I'm your son. Just the thought of being related to you makes me want to kill myself."   
"You can't mean that Shane," Vince was getting upset, he couldn't figure out how his son found out. "You just can't mean that, I'm your father."   
"Not anymore," Shane replied. "Just like anyone else who knows who you are, it'll be the same for me....." his voice trailed off. "Your only Vince McMahon to me and that's all, I'll never call you dad again."   
"If that's the way you want it, then fine! Have it your way!" Vince lost his cool, as he was about to storm out of Shane's locker room, he turned and said, "Oh, just one more thing, Shane....." his voice trailed off.   
"What do you want?"   
"You have a match tonight-" Vince was cut off by Shane's voice.   
"Against who?"   
"Jeff Hardy." Vince smiled as he walked out of Shane's locker room. "Oh, and it's a ladder match."   
"Son of a bitch!" Shane yelled, slamming his fist on the table. 

  
  
*** Jade VS Trish - Strap Match ***

  
"This match shall be interesting." JR stated. "What will the McMahon's come up with next, no one knows."   
  
"You want to hit me with a little bit of that Triple H, you let the music keep playing this fucked up shit! Tell me what time it is now. It's our time, here comes trouble." Jade's entrance theme started out. "Not going to listen to anybody, tell me who and what to be, not trying to be like anybody, time to play make believe."   
_Jade entered the stage, as boos and cheers rang throughout the arena. Even though she'd turned coporate, there were still some people out there that liked her. She came out in a new attire though, she wore a black, skin tight tank top that said, "Shall you dare enter my world, you'll lose, I am the game!" on the back, just like the other one, the lettering was a blood red. She still wore the leather pants, but the pants weren't black, they were also a blood red. She had a black leather strap in her right hand, she walked down the ramp with a smug look on her face as she slapped the leather strap into her hand a few times. She walked over to commentary and grabbed a microphone, she then entered the ring._   
"Trish! Get your ass out here right now!" Jade yelled. "I'm going to beat your ass so bad, you won't be able to sit down for a week!" she stated as she threw the microphone on the mat.   
_Trish Stratus' music played throughout the arena as she entered the stage, she also had a leather strap in one of her hands, as the fans cheered her on, she smiled, then wasted no time in running to the ring.... as soon as she entered, she started whipping Jade with her leather strap.   
Jade screamed in pain as each painful smack struck her back. As Trish was slapping her with the strap multiple times, she found the strength to get up, she grabbed Trish by the hair and started to pull. She then set up to do the DDT, as Trish was lying on the mat, she picked up the leather strap and smacked Trish with it multiple times. When she thought that Trish had had enough, she threw the strap on the mat, got on the top turnbuckle and set up her finishing move, the Asai Moonsault. She went for the cover, but after about five seconds, she found that the referee wasn't there, he was being distracted by someone, she make out his face, so she got up and walked over to give this guy a piece of her mind._   
"What the...." her voice trailed off. "Shane, what the hell are you doing out here?" she asked angrily.   
"Making you lose your match." he smirked as he brought the chair that he had hidden behind his back to view and smacked her over the head with it, of course, the refree wasn't looking at the time, so Trish didn't get disqualified. "Cover her Trish!" Shane yelled.   
_Trish crawled over to where Jade's lifeless body lay, and pulled her into the middle of the ring. The refree counted, 1, 2, 3! Trish won the match..... Shane and Trish exited backstage, and a few moments later, so did Jade.   
  
*** Commerical Break ***_

  
  
*** Trish Stratus' Locker Room ***

  
_The chair shot to Jade's skull didn't cause her head to bleed, it hardly even hurt, maybe because she was so used to this type of thing, that she just blocked the pain out. None the less, she was pissed, she had decided to go and talk to Trish about what just happened, she needed to know if this was part of the storyline or not, she swore to herself that if she found out that it wasn't a part of the storyline, she'd kill Shane Brandon McMahon if it were the last thing she'd do.   
She stood at Trish's locker room door, then she knocked._   
"Hey!" she smiled. "Are you alright? I mean, Shane did deliver a pretty hard blow to your head with that chair."   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, that's why I'm here, can I come in?"   
"Sure." Trish gestured for her to come inside. "What's up?"   
"I need to know Trish, was Shane hitting me with that chair suppose to be a part of the show?"   
"Not that I know of," Trish started out. "Nobody told me about it, I mean, I was just as suprised as you were that it had happened."   
"That bastard!" Jade yelled as she stormed out of Trish's locker room. 

  
  
*** Shane McMahon's Locker Room ***

  
"You bastard!" Jade yelled as she stormed into Shane's locker room, he was shirtless at the time and Jade kind of gasped as she saw his bare chest.   
"What the hell is the matter with you?!?!" Shane demanded to know. "This is my locker room, you know, you could've knocked."   
"What the hell did you think you were doing when you came out there with that chair and cracked it across my skull?" Jade demanded to know, as she folded her arms across her chest.   
"What?" he asked.   
"You know damn well what I'm talking about Shane, when you helped Trish get the win."   
"Oh, that.... yeah, it was part of the storyline."   
"Your a damn liar!" she yelled. "It was never part of the storyline, otherwise, Vince would've told me, and when I asked Trish about it, she was just as suprised as I was to see you out there!" she yelled in his face.   
"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, then I would've never came out there and interferred in your damn match!" Shane retalliated.   
"You asshole!" Jade yelled, wanting to slap Shane across the face, but she didn't. "How dare you call me a bitch?!?! I've been nothing but nice to you since the day I came into this sport, I thought we were friends....." her voice trailed off, she was almost near tears.   
"Really?" Shane asked sarcastically. "Then I must be the lucky one, considering that you've taken half of the men's locker room to bed."   
"I hate you Shane!" Jade yelled. "Why the hell would you say something like that about me? The only person from the federation that I've been with is Jeff."   
"Jade, your a tease, that's the only reason you've gotten anywhere in this business, that's why you have front burner storylines, because you've fooled around with my dad." he said coldly.   
"I never! I would never, just the thought of me doing that, ewww, it's gross, Vince is old enough to be my father!"   
"Whose the liar now? Your having an affair with my father, I know you are, why don't you just admit it?"   
_Jade couldn't take it anymore, she was practicually crying over the things Shane was saying, she then did the only thing her mind was telling her to do, she slapped him._   
"You bitch!" Shane yelled.   
_Jade went to slap Shane once again, but this time he caught her hand, he held her hand back, he had a pretty tight grip on her arm._   
"Let me go!" she struggled to get her arm out of his grasp, but she had no luck in doing so.   
"Give me one reason why I should, and maybe I'll consider it." he smirked.   
_Shane and Jade's faces were just inches apart, they could feel their breath on one another, at this moment, Jade was losing control, being this close to Shane, it drove her wild. She grabbed the back of his neck with her free hand, as she kissed him passionately. Everything that she felt for Shane was in that kiss, all her love, all her soul._   
"What was that for?" Shane asked pulling away from the kiss.   
"You told me to give you a reason, I gave you a reason." she smirked.   
"I suppose you expect me to believe that's why you kissed me?" he laughed.   
"That's right," she started. "That's the ONLY way I'd ever kiss you!" she stated matter-of-factly. "Oh Shane, just so you know, me and your father, we're just good friends, nothing more. He loves his wife, and I love my boyfriend." she said coldly to him as she turned on her heel and left his locker room.   
"What the hell was that all about?" Shane asked himself. "Why the hell did she kiss me?" he proceeded to get ready for his up coming match with Jeff Hardy.   
_The whole reason behind why Shane had turned his back on his family and was now acting as if he couldn't stand the very sight of Jade was because of what happened between Shane and his wife just two days ago. Shane had called Marissa from his hotel room just after he'd seen Jade with Jeff, when he called her, she was giggling non stop on the phone, he couldn't figure out why, just then, he heard a male voice, it was his father, Vince, he had told Marissa to come back to bed..... Shane was outraged, his father was cheating on his mother, and with his wife! The day after, Marissa recieved divorce papers from Shane through federal express, she couldn't figure out why, probably because she didn't know that Shane knew about her affair with his father. Shane had just begun his revenge on Vince, the start of his new alliance with Rock, Mick Foley, Test and Kevin Nash was just the start of everything, Linda was in on it too of course, Shane had told her about Vince and Marissa, and payback was in order for Vincent K. McMahon.   
The whole reason behind Shane's hatered for Jade was because of her relationship with Jeff Hardy. He hated the fact that Jade was madly in love with Jeff, he hated it even more when she confessed her love for him just a few days before. He knew that he could never actually hate her, but it was the only thing that he could think of to do, so she would never know of his true feelings._   
"To have control over yourself and your enemies, you have to be ruthless." that's what Vince had always told him. "Jade is going to see just how ruthless I can be." he smiled devilishly.   
_Shane hadn't really wanted to treat Jade the way he was treating her, but he had no choice, he had to make sure that she knew that he hated her, so then she'd stay away from him.... he loved her too much, and he wasn't going to let her into his crazy, disfunctional life. Shane vowed to himself that he was going to get over his love for Jade, they could never be, his love for her was something that was forbidden, he didn't want to live a life without love, so he set out to do whatever he could to get over her, and that included making her hate him with a passion. Jade didn't know of his and Marissa's divorce, otherwise she'd probably try to comfort him, he definitely didn't need that. Jade had better be prepared, because she was about to see just how ruthless Shane Brandon McMahon could be._

  
  
*** Shane VS Jeff - Ladder Match ***

  
"No chance! That is what you got....." Shane's entrance theme blasted through the speakers in the arena as he entered the stage.   
_Shane entered the ring as he began his little shuffle that he did before his match started, he awaited Jeff Hardy to enter the ring.   
The Hardyz entrance theme played throughout the arena as Jeff entered the stage, the fans screamed with wild anticipation, mostly the women in the crowd, they all went wild whenever Jeff was on the show. He stopped at the entrance, taunting the audience, then running to the ring.   
The match started off, Jeff was in control of the first part of the match. He had the advantage with his high flying moves. Ten minutes into the match, as Shane was lying on the mat, Jeff got on the top rope and attempted a Senton Bomb, but he missed. Shane took this oppurtunity to go on the outside and get the ladder, he brought it back inside the ring and set it up, but he set it up in one of the corners, the fans couldn't understand what this meant. Shane climbed the ladder, he taunted the audience and delivered a high-flying, elbow drop to Jeff Hardy. When Shane did this move, he didn't only hurt Jeff, he hurt himelf also, he was the first to get up, after about twenty seconds, grabbed the ladder once again and set it up in the right spot, as he began to climb the ladder, someone came running down the entrance ramp, and into the ring._   
  
"What the hell...." JR's voice trailed off. "What the hell is Jade Helmsley doing out here?"   
"Two words JR, Coporate Payback." Jerry laughed.   
  
_Jade ran into the ring, she drop kicked the ladder, tipping it over with Shane on top, he landed on the ropes, thus hurting Shane's family jewels. She went on the outside, she searched underneath the ring for an object, any object. She smiled as she found a sledge hammer, she went back inside the ring, she awaited for Shane to get back up to his feet, as he did just that, she struck him with the sledge hammer once in the abdominum, then she struck him once more with it in the head, busting him open. Shane laid unconcious on the mat as Jade walked over to Jeff, telling him to get up._   
  
"What's this?" JR asked. "It seems that Jade came out here to help Jeff Hardy, what does this mean?"   
"It means that Shane should never mess with a Helmsley." Jerry answered him.   
"That Jezabelle, who the hell does she think she is striking Shane McMahon with a sledge hammer?"   
"If you ask me, I say he deserved it."   
"Come on Jeff, get up!" Jade pleaded with her boyfriend.   
"Huh, wh... what's happening?" Jeff asked, forgetting where he was.   
"Your in a ladder match with Shane, come on now, climb the ladder, win the damn match!" Jade said, helping him to his feet.   
_Jeff began to climb the ladder, not seeing the bloody mess that Jade had caused. He reached for the brief case hanging high above the ring, he won the match.   
He then looked over at Shane, seeing all the blood._   
"Oh my god! Jade? What did you do to him?"   
"I told him not to mess with me, I warned him. He chose the wrong person to fuck with, so I thought a little payback was in order." she explained.   
"Well, then we better get the hell out of here before his men come out here after you." Jeff responded as they took an exit through the audience. 

  
  
*** Coporate New Blood Locker Room ***

  
"Jade? What the hell did you think you were doing by going out there and interferring in Shane's match?!?!" Vince demanded to know.   
"I call it payback Vince," she started off with a smug look on her face. "Didn't you see what that bastard son of yours did to me during my match?"   
"Yes, I did, and I wasn't happy about it, but what you did was worse, MUCH worse!"   
"Not a bad move, if I do say so myself, taking a page out of Hunter's book." Steph smirked.   
"Stephanie!" Vince looked at his daughter shocked. "He's your brother!"   
"And he betrayed the family, both he and mom did." Steph responded. "Dad, what is this all about? Why are they against us? Both on and off the camera."   
"It's a long story, I can't get into it right now. You'll find about it soon enough, and I'm just hoping that you won't hate me when you do find out."   
"What?" she asked looking at him with concern. "I could never hate you, no matter what it's about."   
"You'll regret saying that once you find out the truth."   
Stephanie just looked at him as if he had grown ten heads, "Whatever."   
_Shane came bursting through the door of the locker room, he was pissed, and he was ready to kill._   
"Bitch!" he yelled. "Your dead!" he added as he lunged for Jade, it's a good thing that Hunter and Shawn came in when they did, otherwise Jade would probably be dead at this moment.   
"What the hell happened to you?" Shawn asked. "Someone sure beat the shit out of you!" he laughed, looking at Shane's bloody face.   
"Helmsley's bitch of a sister interferred in my match, she dropkicked the ladder-" he was cut off by the sound of Hunter's voice.   
"What did you just say? Did you just call her a bitch?" Hunter asked angrily, tightening his grip on Shane.   
"Your sister's nothing but a bitch, I guess arrogance runs in your family, huh Helsmley?"   
"Your dead!" Hunter went after Shane, throwing multiple punches at him in the face.   
"Please, stop this!" Stephanie yelled.   
_Hunter stopped punching Shane a few moments after Stephanie pleaded with them to stop._ "Never insult my family, ecspecially my sister. If it happens again, your ass is mine!" Hunter growled.   
"Way to go, Jade!" Shawn high-fived her. "I didn't think you had it in you."   
_Vince and Shane glared at Shawn with evil eyes, as Stephanie and Hunter couldn't help but laugh._   
"If she only dropkicked you off the ladder, then why are you a bloody mess?" Hunter asked.   
"I used a sledge hammer on his candy ass." Jade smirked.   
"Your a bitch!" Shane went after her again, but Shawn once again held him back.   
"Not too bad," Hunter smirked. "Taking a page out of my book."   
"I learn from the master."   
"Alright, this is enough! I've had enough!" Vince blurted out, thus shocking everyone.   
"What's wrong dad?" Steph asked with concern.   
"I'll tell you what's wrong with dad, Steph," Shane started. "He's not as perfect as you think he is."   
"Shane, don't do this." Vince begged his son.   
"Our perfect father cheated on mom."   
"WHAT?!?!" Stephanie, Jade, Hunter and Shawn were all shocked.   
"What would make you want to tell such a lie, Shane?" Steph asked her brother angrily.   
"I think you went just a little too far with that one, Shane O." Hunter added.   
_Vince just stood there, feeling disgusted with himself._   
"He cheated on mom with Marissa." Shane added sadly.   
"What?" Steph asked not sure she heard him right. "Did you say Marissa? Your wife?"   
"Yeah, that's right." Shane stated. "I just found out about it after Raw on Monday, and I told mom about it, that's why we're against you, that's why mom and I formed our own union."   
"I can't believe this, how could this happen?" she asked as she was near tears. "Are you and Marissa getting a divorce?"   
"Yes, I sent her papers yesterday."   
"I can't believe this," she paused as she glared at Vince. "How the HELL could you do this?!?! Why?!?!" she demanded an answer.   
"I, I, I don't know.... it was just something that happened." Vince answered.   
"You bastard!" Steph slapped her father.   
"Holy shiznit!" Shawn blurted out, everyone just looked at him funny, "Was it something I said?" he shrugged his shoulders.   
"I can't believe you just did that Steph." Hunter added.   
_Stephanie ran out of the room in tears, as Hunter ran after her._   
"Your own daughter can't even stand to look at you anymore, Vince." Shane said coldly.   
"I thought you loved your wife Vince, why would you do this? And with your son's wife of all people?" she asked him.   
"You stay out of this, this is none of your business!" Shane shot Jade an ice cold look.   
"He's right Jade, I'd like for you to leave now."   
"Fine, I'll leave." Jade she wouldn't take her eyes off of Shane.   
_Jade felt sorry for Shane, she couldn't believe that his father, and his wife would do something so cruel to him, and his mother behind their backs. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't tell her about it, she thought that they told each other everything. That's what she thought anyway, she knew that Shane felt differently and that he hated her more than words could describe._   
_There was so much hatered between, yet so much electricty. Yes, they did hate each other now, what ever happened to the time they were friends? How did it come to this? What possible reason could Shane have for hating Jade? At least a million questions were running through Jade's mind. _

  
  
*** Hunter & Steph - Arena Parking Lot ***

  
"Steph! Wait up!" Hunter finally caught up with her.   
"Leave me alone Hunter." Steph responded, clearly annoyed with him.   
"No, I'm not going to leave you alone," he answered stubbornly.   
"I can't believe that dad would do this, why did he do it? Why?" she cried.   
"Shhhh, it's alright Steph. It's going to be alright." he pulled her into his arms.   
_As Hunter was holding Stephanie, comforting her over what Vince had did to Linda, something happened. They pulled away from one another and looked deep into each others eyes, Hunter inched closer to Stephanie and kissed her passionately._

  
  
*** Shane McMahon's Hotel Suite ***

  
_It was three o'clock in the morning, Shane was now in his hotel room, yet he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about her, he couldn't get her out of his head. Of course, the entire situation with trying to get her to hate him was all a plan, it wasn't suppose to go this far, but after what happened on Smackdown, he felt nothing for her. Nothing but disgust, loathing, hatered. Since he couldn't sleep, he got up out of bed and decided to take a nice, long hot shower. He was in the shower for no more than ten minutes when he heard a knock at the door. _   
"Go away!" he yelled.   
_Whoever it was knocking at his door wouldn't go away, they continued to knock. So he grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around himself and walked over to the door, when he opened it, he was suprised to see who it was._   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Shane demanded to know.   
"Hey Shane O!" Jade smiled at him. "What's up-" she was cut off when she took a stumbling fall, it was a good thing that he caught her. "Or down." she laughed as she ran her fingers up his chest.   
"Why are you here?" he could smell the alcolhol on her breath.   
"I came to see you silly, why else?"   
"Jade, your drunk. You should be in your room, sleeping it off."   
"I'm not drunk, I just had a little."   
"How much?"   
"Ummmmm....." she gave him a funny look. "I think maybe, a bottle."   
"Your drunk."   
"I'm not drunk, well, maybe a little." she pulled herself out of his arms, walking inside his room, falling on his bed.   
"So Shane, do you still hate me?"   
"Your damn right I do! After what you did to me tonight, I'm still debating on whether or not I want to kill you."   
"Aw, it's so sweet of you to care that much." she said sarcastically. "I told you Shane O, payback is a bitch.... just look at what you did to me earlier."   
"Damn it Jade, why the hell did you come here?"   
"Alright," she got up off his bed and made her way back over to him. "I came here to to talk to you about our rivalry, I realized how much I pissed you off, and just as long as your willing to admit that this is your fault, I'll forgive you and we can move on with our lives......" her voice trailed off.   
"My fault?" he asked. "How is this my fault."   
"Your the one who hit my with the chair, your the one that accused me of fucking your father."   
"This isn't my fault Jade, it's yours, if you would've of never told Jeff that you love him, this wouldn't of ever happened....." he realized what he just said, and immediately regreted it.   
"What?" she asked. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"   
"I guess that I might as well tell you now, there's no reason why I should deny it now-" he was cut off by what Jade was doing.   
She put her finger up to his lips, "Shhhhh, don't say another word." she then kissed him.   
Shane realized just how drunk she was, "I'm trying to tell you something, and all you care about is sex?" he asked pulling away from the kiss.   
"Is that what you think this is Shane?" she asked hurtfully. "Just sex?"   
"That's all it is to you, isn't it?" he asked coldly. "That's why your with him."   
"Let me tell you something about Jeff, he's a good man. He's the only guy that has ever loved me, he never wanted to use me, he just wanted to be with me and love me for who I am, not for what I look like." she explained.   
"You don't love him."   
Jade slapped Shane across the face, "What? How dare you! I do love Jeff!"   
"No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be here with me, trying to seduce me."   
"I, I'm, I'm not trying to seduce you Shane."   
"You keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll actually believe it." he turned away from her.   
She walked over behind him, putting her arms around his waist, and running her fingers up his chest, "Let me tell you something, just because your young, sexy and the heir to the McMahon fortune, it doesn't mean that every woman wants you...." her voice trailed off.   
He grabbed a hold on her hands, stopping her from touching him, "If that's the case, then I'm not so far off then, am I?" he asked her. "You want me, is that such a bad thing?"   
"It is when your feeling the things that I feel." she admitted.   
"What do you feel?"   
"Come here." she motioned for him to come closer to her, she grabbed the back of his neck and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "I love you."   
_Shane was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, maybe she was just too wasted, and she was oblivious to what she was saying. Or.... could she really, truly love him?_   
"You love me?"   
"Yes." she answered him. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I felt this attraction to you, it was so strong, I didn't know what I was feeling, I just knew that what I was feeling was love, but I always tried to keep our relationship at base one, you were married, and I didn't want to ruin your marriage, I cared too much about you to do that to you. Then we got closer, and I my feelings for you grew every time I saw you. You take my breath away, ever since that night we shared our first kiss, I felt the electricity in that kiss Shane, I know you felt it too."   
"I, I don't know what to say."   
She laughed, "You must think I'm crazy."   
"No, I don't."   
"I know that what I feel is only one sided, you don't feel the same for me, otherwise you wouldn't hate me so damn much." she stated. "What I feel is forbidden and your the one thing that I know I could never have, that's why I chose Jeff, because I actually did love him too, but not as much as I love you."   
"Then why-" he started, but her voice cut him off.   
"That's why I came here tonight Shane, to tell you what I feel, I think I should go now." she headed towards the door.   
_Shane walked over to her, and touched her shoulder. She put her hand on his as he turned her around and kissed her more passionately than he's ever kissed anyone before._   
"I love you too." he confessed to her.   
_Shane and Jade made their way over to his bed, they explored each others bodies and made hot, passionate love with their entire heart and soul, they gave into one another, and the way they felt with one another, it was like nothing they have ever experienced before in there life, this pair of star-crossed lovers knew that they'd found their happiness, and that it would last them an eternity. What they didn't know of was what their happiness would cost them, was Jade right when she said that their love was forbidden? Will they be able to fight the battle that could tear them apart forever?_

  
  
**THE END**


End file.
